


aftermath

by redanick



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Haruno Sakura is not a lazy fangirl, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hatake Kakashi doesn't abandon his comrades, Post-Chuunin Exams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redanick/pseuds/redanick
Summary: Y'know, in canon, Kakashi didn't have much to do with Sakura after Sasuke and Naruto left. I've seen a lot of fics where Sakura tries to stick with Kakashi after the chuunin exams, only to be told no-- perhaps Kakashi is genuinely too busy with jounin/ANBU work, or maybe he just never cared about teaching anyone other than Sasuke.This is not one of those fics.Kakashi is the sole survivor of his generation's Team 7, and maybe that's his fault, he thinks. The newer Team 7 has splintered apart, and the only one left is Sakura. Those who abandon their comrades...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	aftermath

I was hyperventilating, I noted distantly. My team was fractured beyond repair-- Naruto was off who-knows-where with Lord Jiraiya, Sasuke... had just deserted, and Kakashi was an elite jounin. In the wake of Sound's attack on the village, every available jounin would most likely be running nonstop A-rank missions. So, where did that leave me? I was the useless one, the weak link, the  _girl_ . I was meant to mediate between the boys, reasearch for the boys, heal the boys, and stay off the front lines and away from the fighting until one of the boys knocked me up and I made more  _boys_ . As it stood, I had three options: become a good little medic just like I had been told I should, beg Kakashi to keep me, or be stuck as a genin for the rest of my life.

With this heavy thought bouncing around inside my skull, I stood at Kakashi's front door, hands clutching a thick sheaf of paperwork. Everything was painstakingly filled out and signed, just in case Kakashi didn't decide to wash his hands of me.

Kakashi opened the door before I could gather the courage to knock. "Hm?" he said, standing in the doorway. "How long have you been standing out here?"

"I..." This was it, it was now or never. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm the only student of yours left in the village. I know I'm not strong like Sasuke or brave like Naruto. I did terribly in the exams, and I've always hid behind the boys. I could have worked harder, been more diligent," I sniffed, trying my hardest not to cry. "I'm sorry, sensei. Please,  _please_ keep me as an apprentice! I know I'll only drag you down, but-- I'll do whatever I can. I'll train harder than ever!"

I looked at the floor so I wouldn't have to look at Kakashi. "In the academy, I was top kunoichi. It meant almost nothing in the real world, but... I'm good at learning. Whatever you see fit to teach me, I will go above and beyond to master it. So please," I choked out, "don't leave me behind!"

I risked a glance up at Kakashi. He was staring blankly down at me. He turned his back to me and retreated into his apartment without a word. For a moment, I was devastated-- he didn't even have the decency to speak to me when he rejected me?! But no, he left the door open. Presumably, he wanted me to follow, which I did with abject hesitation.

Kakashi was in the kitchen, sitting at a sad, tiny table. He motioned for me to sit as well. As I took my seat, he sighed.

"Sensei, please don't leave me," I begged again. My voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"I was about to ask you," he said, setting down a stack of papers identical to my own, "the same thing."

My body moved on its own. Had he been a civilian, I would have knocked him off his feet with the force of the hug I wrapped him in. He wasn't leaving me!  _He cared!_

He patted my head awkwardly. I swore to myself then and there, in the middle of his tiny kitchen, that I would make him proud.


End file.
